Lebaran Bersama Para Nation
by warmlatte
Summary: Allahu Akbar Allahu Akbar Allahu Akbar... Suara itu terus berkumandang dihari menjelang lebaran. Nesia, tentu saja, sedang mengalami panik tingkat UN ketika mendengar para nations akan mengunjunginya dihari raya Islam tersebut.


Allahu Akbar Allahu Akbar Allahu Akbar...

Suara itu terus berkumandang dihari menjelang lebaran. Nesia, tentu saja, sedang mengalami panik tingkat UN ketika mendengar para nations akan mengunjunginya dihari raya Islam tersebut.

* * *

**All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya**

Maaf, bukannya saya sombong, bukannya saya sok gabisa, tapi, maaf, saya masih pemula, jadi mohon dimaklum yah...

Mengandung : fem!IndoxNetherland

* * *

"Hey Nesia, _dude_! Besok hari besar dinegaramu kan? Hahahaha! Aku dan Iggy akan kerumahmu besok, sebenarnya aku mengajak nation lain juga sih! Hahahaha!" terdengar bunyi kresek kresek dari seberang sana, kelihatannya telepon berusaha diambil alih oleh sang Iggy. "_hey! It hurts dude_! Nyatei dikit dong!" tiba-tiba suara cempreng itu tak terdengar lagi, entah, sepertinya Iggy melakban mulut Alfred.

"_Hello_ Nesia! Sudah dengar dari Alfred ? Ya! Kami akan kesana besok! Ini saja sedang packing, bersiap-siaplah bung! Dan oh ya, aku request, tolong hidangkan tea saat kami datang yah.." telepon lagi-lagi diambil alih. Kini giliran suara mesra milik Francis yang muncul.

"Ehh.. _mon cher_! Aku tak sabar ingin melihatmu besok! Aku harap kau mengenakan kemben seksimu itu yah.." BUG! PLAK! DENG! _It sounds like_... kepala pria flamboyan itu telah bersentuhan dengan frying pan. Secara kasar, tentu saja.

"Nesia, Elizaveta disini! Kami akan kesana besok, yah banyak dari kami yang ikut, tentu saja, tadi aku sudah mendata, Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Dehaan, Bella, Antonio, Ludwig, Feliciano sudah pasti ikut, sisanya.. yah mereka masih mempertimbangkan lahh.. jadi Nesia, _see you tomorrow_ !" kemudian rekaman suara itu terhenti. Raut Nesia, bisa kau bayangkan, _absurd_! Shock! Bingung! Tak percaya! Putus asa! Benci hidup! Ingin mati! Butuh udara!

Dan seketika, ia kepingin nonton Spongebob saja dipojokan.

Nesia baru saja berbelanja ketupat, ayam, kentang dan kerupuk udang, ketika ia mendapatkan _voice record_ dari para teman-temannya itu. Seakan disambar kilat, ia sekarang kebingungan harus bagaimana. Bukan karena Iggy yang memesan teh untuk dihidangkan, _teh sih kasih N* greentea aja, bisa dapet hadiah lagi_, tetapi karena porsi makanan yang sudah ia siapkan pas untuk 3 orang –dia, Ana, dan Jack (antisipasi karena ia suka datang tiba-tiba). (dikisahkan disini bahwa negara ASEAN yang lainnya mudik)

Jadi sekarang, ia harus belanja dan masak dari awal? atau harus kayang gitu atau koprol sekalian? *plak udah ga trend* Ya Allah, ini akan jadi malam takbiran yang panjang...

* * *

Esok harinya setelah salat Ied...

TINGTONG...

Bel rumah Nesia berbunyi, ada dua kemungkinan, para nation datang, atau si Jack hidung plester yang datang.

"NESSIIAAAAAA! Aku tahu kau masak opor ayam hari ini! Buka pintunyaaaa!"

Oh, dugaan Nesia benar, dugaan yang kedua, Jack si hidung plester.

Nesia membuka pintu ogah-ogahan. Didapatinya Jack yang mengenakan baju koko, plus! Peci hitam, dan sajadah yang menggantung dibahunya.

"Jack! Apa-apaan kau ini? Memangnya kau ikut salat Ied? Memangnya kau muslim?" penampilan Jack sontak membuat mata Nesia tak percaya, Jack mualaf?!

"Hahaha! Calm down broh! I'm just cosplaying... "

WHAT THE HELL.

"Astagfirullah! Lepas! Lepaskan semua atribut cosplay-mu itu! Kau kira ini mainan?" Nesia mengambil secara paksa, lebih tepatnya merampas, merebut, menjambret, peci, sajadah, serta baju koko yang dikenakan Jack. Itu membuat lelaki Australia tersebut bertelanjang dada. Lantas, mereka berdua masuk.

Ana yang sedang makan opor ayam terhenti aktifitasnya ketika Jack masuk dengan bertelanjang dada. "Hei ana! Minal aidzin yah! Hahaha!" dan sejak kapan lelaki itu tahu kata-kata "minal aidzin"?

"Nesia, by the way, kenapa matamu seperti panda begitu? Kenapa mukamu lusuh? Kenapa rambutmu lepek ? Dan, wow! Kenapa banyak sekali hidangannya? Kenapa? Memang siapa yang akan datang hari ini? Bukankah ASEAN yang lain mudik? Kenapa porselen tua ini ada diluar? Dehaan akan datang?" Dan pertanyaan terus berlanjut dengan kenapa, kenapa, dan mengapa. Tanpa disadarinya, mulut Jack mulai berbuih dan karpet Nesia penuh dengan percikan liar air liur. Melihat keadaan semakin parah, Nesia hanya berharap Spongebob akan tayang sore nanti.

TING TONG TING TONG TING- "Sudah cukup hamburger idiot! Nesia tidak tuli! "

"Aku hanya menge-test, kali-kali belnya rusak.."

"Ahh sepertinya aku masuk angin..."

"Siapa suruh pakai baju yang menampakan dada berbulumu itu! Cih! Aku saja jijik lihatnya"

"Jangan begitu Elizaveta, ini kan namanya mode.."

Dehaan bersuara, "Hmmm.." mungkin maksudnya, "Indonesia tidak banyak berubah sejak aku meninggalkannya dulu..."

"Kakak, boleh aku pinjam syal milikmu? Aku kedinginan sekali"

"Bella, kau boleh pakai milikku bila kau mau?"

"Hah! Maniak tomat sok pengertian.."

"Vee~ Lovino kasar sekali cara bicaramu! Ludwig! Ludwig! Aku juga ingin pinjam syalmu.."

"Eukh, ini, pakailah.."

"kakak, bukankah indah rumah milik Nesia ini? Bila kita sudah menikah nanti, aku berjanji akan membangun rumah tangga seindah ini! Lebih indah! Maka dari itu... menikah menikah menikah menikah..."

"Aaaahhh ngomong-ngomong... aku... aku lapar sekali, kalian juga, da?"

"Hai! Aku setuju dengan Ivan, sebenarnya, aku baru makan satu onigiri sejak kemarin sore..."

"APA?!"

Dan kasak-kusuk kerumunan itu terus berlanjut sampai Nesia merasa ada ratusan, tidak, ribuan masa yang mengamuk di depan rumahnya. Akankah acara silaturahmi ini akan berjalan dengan indah? Nesia sudah tidak mampu berpikir lebih jauh lagi.

"Biar aku yang buka.." Jack dengan langkahnya yang besar-besar dengan cepat meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Nesia tertahan dibelakang, masih dengan perlengkapan cosplay milik Jack digenggamannya.

Ketika pintu kayu itu berdecit pelan, kerumunan manusia yang awalnya ricuh luar biasa mendadak diam. Mata yang berwarna-warni bak pelangi itu menatap fokus pada Jack... yang bertelanjang dada. Penampilannya itu segera mengundang pikiran yang ambigu, absurd, dan suudzon dari para nation yang hadir.

"JACK?! Bloody hell! Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah Nesia?! Dengan...bertelanjang dada dipagi sedingin ini?!" Arthur langsung memelototi saudaranya itu. Masih untung matanya tidak ikut menggelinding keluar.

"Whoah! Aku tak menyangka kalian semua mengunjungi Nesia hari ini!" Jack malah membalas tatapan itu dengan santai, ditambah sebuah senyuman, yang bisa dibilang absurd.

"Sedang apa kau di rumah Nesia?!"

"Dehaan, sepertinya kau dikalahkan si hidung plester tuh.."

"Alfred! Jangan membuat situasi semakin panas! Mungkin Jack baru saja mandi setelah semalaman menginap di rumah Nesia.."

"Maaf, Elizaveta, tapi menurutku itu lebih memanaskan situasi.." tutur orang Jepang itu takut-takut.

"Ahhh, romansa diudara.."

"Orang Perancis sok romantis.."

"Lovino, saudaraku, jangan murung begitu lah! Kau ini kenapa sih? Masuk angin?"

"Aku bukan saudaramu maniak tomato sialan!"

"Menikah! Menikah! Menikah!"

"Ahhh Natalya! Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Ludwig aku lapar ve~! Apakah di rumah Nesia ada pasta?"

"Aku tidak tahu..."

"Hei kalian! Kenapa tidak masuk saja?" potong Jack pada kerumunan.

"Kau mempersilahkan kami masuk? Ya ampun, sudah seperti rumah sendiri saja, jangan-jangan..."

"Kapan kalian menikah? Tidak undang-undang!"

"APA?! MEMANGNYA KALIAN MENIKAH?!"

"Tenang kakak! Tenang.."

"Bella... berdoalah untuk keselamatan kakakmu.."

"Natalya, kalau Dehaan meminjam pisaumu jangan diberikan"

"Aku lapar, vee~"

"Mereka sudah menikah... mengapa kita belum, kakak?!"

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh Natalya lepaskan!"

Kasak kusuk kasak kusuk -lagi. Dan kerumunan pun mulai bersuara lagi. Nesia semakin bingung, dan Ana mulai berpikir, _oh, ada apa dengan pagi yang semestinya indah ini?_

* * *

Malam harinya...

Peralatan cosplay atau bisa disebut baju koko plus peci plus sajadah milik Jack kini bertumpuk dilantai. Nation-nation sudah duduk nyaman di tempat masing-masing di ruang tamu Nesia. Sedangkan gadis itu sendiri, ia sedang –secara sembunyi-sembunyi, menuangkan N* greentea kedalam cangkir Arthur. Nampaknya salah paham tadi telah terselesaikan. Dan Jack kini mengenakan jersey timnas Indonesia –satu-satunya baju Nesia yang berbau maskulin, meskipun begitu ketat ditubuhnya yang kekar.

"Masakanmu enak sekali, da"

Tiba-tiba Natalya menghampiri Nesia, dengan tiba-tiba, dan nafas yang memburu. "ajarkan aku! Ajarkan aku cara memasak ayam kuning berkuah ini!"

"Umm, ehh, itu namanya opor ayam Natalya..."

"Emm lezat sekali! Rasanya tak pernah berubah sejak terakhir kali aku mencobanya.." komentar Kiku.

"Cih! Sok dekat!" Dehaan, entah kenapa, sejak kejadian salah paham tadi, terlihat begitu murung dan... sensi, sepertinya ia sedang mengalami PMS.

"Ahh hahaha! Sudahlah kalian berdua! Lebih baik kita main games saja, bagaimana?" Nesia berusaha mencairkan suasana. Walaupun sejujurnya, ia mencegah perkelahian antara Dehaan dan Kiku.

"Games? Games apa?" sahut si Hero bersemangat.

"Bagaimana kalau truth or dare ?" saran Antonio.

Dan senyum sumringah pun nampak diseluruh wajah nation yang hadir. Itu berarti, saran Antonio telah diterima.

Permainan pun dimulai. Seluruh nation berkumpul membentuk lingkaran. Ditengah mereka, diletakan sebuah botol saus milik Nesia. Kemudian botol itu diputar. Well, semuanya semakin penasaran siapa yang dapat giliran pertama.

Setelah sekian lama botol itu berputar...

ALFRED!

"Ha! Rasakan itu hamburger idiot!" hujat Iggy penuh emosi.

"Nah, siapa yang akan memberikan pertanyaan?"

"Kalau boleh, aku ingin bertanya..." Kiku mengacungkan tangannya.

"Silahkan Kiku..."

"Maaf, umm, Alfred, sampai kapan kau akan terus makan hamburger? Kau tahu kan? Itu dapat mempersingkat umurmu.."

Oh Kiku, mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Tentu semua orang tahu jawabannya, bukan?

"HAHAHA! FOREVER!"

"Oh bloody hell.."

"Begitu yah.." Kiku hanya manggut-manggut.

"Okay! Karena tadi giliranku, berarti sekarang aku yang memutar!" Alfred pun memutar botol saus tersebut.

IVAN!

"Aku! Biarkan aku yang bertanya pada kakakku!" pinta Nata sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Alfred.

"Eehh.. ada yang lain?"

"Bolehkan aku bertanya?" Nesia mengacungkan tangannya, ini membuat nation lain agak bingung, memangnya apa yang akan ditanyakan gadis melayu itu?

"Boleh saja, da" jawab Ivan dengan senyum polosnya, ralat, sok polosnya.

"Ivan..." belum Nesia mengajukan pertanyaannya, aura gelap Ivan keburu muncul dan membuat gadis kelahiran Indonesia itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya yang aneh-aneh, lantas ia hanya bertanya, "Apa masakanku enak?"

"Enak sekali, da!"

Oh gosh.

"Jadi, sekarang giliranku untuk memutar botol, yah? Baiklah, da"

Nation lain semakin deg-degan.

DEHAAN!

"Wow! Kebetulan sekali, aku ingin bertanya nihh" seru Alfred.

"Ahh paling pertanyaan yang tidak bermutu.."timpal Iggy.

"Aku saja yang bertanya, mon ami! Dijamin kalian semua puas.."

"Gunakan kosa kata yang benar! Dasar gay!"

"Ehh Lovi, sudahlah.. ngomong-ngomong, aku juga ingin bertanya"

"Kakak, sejujurnya aku juga ingin bertanya, loh.."

Dehaan hanya menjawab singkat, "Hmmm" mungkin maksudnya, "Ya, terserah saja siapa yang mau bertanya, yang penting, cepat sedikit dong!"

"Kalau begitu kalian hompimpa saja!" saran Nesia –yang untuk menghindari pertumpahan darah- langsung diterima nation lainnya.

Dan singkatnya, yah singkat, karena kalau dijelaskan detail-detail, percayalah, hanya cing-cong tidak jelas dari para nation yang akan kalian baca, terpilihlah Antonio sebagai sang juara hompimpa.

"Yeah! Akhirnya!" ungkap lelaki Spanyol itu kegirangan, ia berjingkrak-jingkrak dan berhasil membuat nation lain menyeringai keheranan. Segitu bahagianya kah?

"Aku ingin bertanya Dehaan, diam-diam katanya kau naksir Nesia yah?"

JLEB.

Bagai tusukan belati Natalya yang langsung menancap di jantungnya. Dehaan tak mampu berkata-kata, bahkan untuk sekedar bersuara "Hmm". Kini badmoodnya telah mencapai puncak, tinggal tunggu meletus saja seperti Krakatau.

Nesia sendiri, ah, ia terlihat asik-asik saja tuh. Malahan Jack yang merasa udara disekitarnya memanas, atau itu hatinya?

"Hei, dude, dijawab dong pertanyaan Tonio!"

"Kakak..."

"Ahh.. lagi-lagi romansa diudara.."

"Sok romantis!"

"Lovi~ jangan begitu.."

"Diam tomato jelek!"

"Ve~ saudaraku! Tidak sopan.."

"Kakak ayo kita menikah!"

"Ahhhhh, Elizaveta, bagaimana kabarmu? Da"

"Hahaha kalian ini.."

"Um, anu, aku ingin permisi ke toilet.."

"Disebelah sana, Kiku!" Jack menunjuk pada pintu kayu diujung lorong.

"Tuh kan! Sudah seperti rumah sendiri saja! Jangan-jangan gosip tadi itu benar!" Eli kembali memanaskan suasana, tepatnya membakar.

"Bukan! Bukan! Tadi itu benar-benar gosip ko!" bantah Nesia buru-buru.

Dan kerumunan pun kembali ricuh.

"Ahh, tunggu dulu teman-teman, sepertinya aku belum mendengar jawaban dari Dehaan sendiri..." Iggy tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Ohh, iya! Aku hampir lupa!"

"Dijawab dong Dehaan.."

"Kami menunggu lhoo"

Para nation diam, memberi kesempatan pada lelaki berambut tulip itu untuk bicara. Hening beberapa saat. Kemudian hening lagi. Masih hening. Hening. Hening lagi. Hening tak kunjung berakhir. Hening. Jangan salahkan author, karena Dehaan belum bersuara, dan hening.

"Bloody Hell! Lama sekali kau menjawab!"

Dehaan menghela nafas keluar, "Baiklah... aku..."

"Ya? Ya?"

"Aku..."

"Lanjutkan, kak!"

"Sebenarnya, aku..."

"Cepat sedikit bastardo!"

"Aku..."

"Alah! Lama!"

"Sejujurnya..."

DOR! PEREPET! DOR! PEREPET!

Tiba-tiba ledakan mercon yang bertubi-tubi itu membuat konsentrasi para nation buyar. Dengan langkah seribu, mereka semua berhamburan keluar -bagai napi yang baru bebas dari masa tahanannya. Langit diterangi dengan ledakan-ledakan cantik yang berwarna-warni. Semua nation terpesona.

Berlalu –lah masa menegangkan dalam hidup Dehaan. Tersirat kelegaan diwajahnya yang tadi pucat pasi itu. Namun, sebaliknya, wajah Nesia bak jeruk purut yang sudah peyot, kecewa karena tidak jadi mendengar pengakuan Dehaan.

Begitulah hari itu berjalan. Seperti air yang mengalir di sungai –penuh bebatuan- bergejolak tak menentu arah.

Dan Ana masih bertanya-tanya, "_Oh Tuhan, ada apa dengan dunia yang semestinya indah ini_?"

-Tamato-

*gagal berbahasa spanyol*

* * *

**aw yeah!**

**mohon review annya yah! soalnya masih butuh banyak banget saraannnn :3**

**masih ancur nih tulisan -_-**

**oh iya btw, ini ditulis pas malem takbiran lohh, jadi maaf maaf aja kalo sedikit mengandung keganjilan... *maksudnye?***

**Author mengucapkan, Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin buat semuanyaaaaa ;;)**

***well if you wondering, Dehaan is Netherland, and Ana is Timor Leste.**


End file.
